Rules of Popularity
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: *HIATUS* Gabriella has finally got what she have been wanted for a long time. Popularity. Unfortunately, there's someone who can make Gabriella break her own populairty rules. A Bet. A Challenge. Can she do it? TxG PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. The Transformation

Popularity is more than a ranking. It's a business. Once you prove to your peers that you are capable of handling any kind of distressed situation in a knick of time or prove that you are who you are, you will be given the popularity throne. But it doesn't stop there. There's a lot to maintain in the process.

Think of popularity as a game of musical chairs. If you're slow and don't have a seat, then you're out. Of the game, at least. Some people naturally has the popularity charm but those who are not blessed with it have to earn it the hard way. Once you earn it, it is not a day at the beach. It's going to a tough road trip. Especially in high school.

Gabriella Montez have spent her years before entering high school as a fat girl with terrible acne problems. She was a friendless loser that no one took second notice of. She made a vow to totally reinvent herself by the time high school starts. She was going to be someone she knew she was destined to be. A popular.

Thanks to her high school senior sister, Gabriella got to observe what's it like to be popular. Gabriella's sister, Sierra, is the perfect example of a popular. Beautiful, confident, _popular_. She just simply knows how to make a person cry but at the same time not feel guilty about it. Gabriella begged Sierra to teach her the ropes of making it in high school and Sierra agreed to help, only on one condition. Gabriella has to maintained her popularity status until the end of senior year or she'll be dead.

That summer, Gabriella and Sierra started operation: Turn Gabriella into a Popular in just 3 months. It sounded impossible but it will and can be done. Gabriella manage to take down some notes (or popular notes) in the process so she would have something to turn to when she is in crisis. She also made Sierra not to tell a soul that Gabriella has a popularity rule book because she knows her reputation will be trashed before it even started.

By the end of that summer, Gabriella manage to dropped from a size 10 to an amazing size 2. Gabriella knew mission is almost completed.

"I still cannot believe that I manage to drop 8 sizes in a mere of 3 months. Someone should put me in the world records book or something right?" Gabriella asked her sister while staring at herself in the full length mirror.

"I can't believe that I managed to turn my loser sister into a miniature me. Feels good doesn't it?" Sierra asked following Gabriella.

"Wait, what if that's what people see me during the first day of school. What if people only see me as Sierra's copycat sister instead of fabulous Gabriella? Didn't you say that copycats are only fooling themselves?" Gabriella reassured.

"You are so not a fool, Gabi. You are definately more than that. People are going to see you as a beautiful, hot new freshmen who has a chance to make it in high school and also carry on a legacy of Sierra Montez," Seirra answered. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Sierra had to be the most self-centered person she knows but she's glad that she's her sister.

"And plus, would a fool look awesome in a Marc Jacobs outfit? I don't think so," Sierra added while pointing out that is laid out at Gabriella's bed. During the summer, both of them have been out shopping a lot and especially overseas. Thanks to the family big income, the Montez family is one of the richest families in Albuquerque. Not that it matters to Gabriella anyways, but Sierra insist that Gabriella should really influence the money she already have and given.

"Thanks again Sierra. I couldn't have done it without you," Gabriella thanked her.

"Of course you can. You just needed someone to give you a push. Now do you still remember all the stuff I told you to become popular?" Sierra asked.

"Of course. You know where I keep it," Gabriella replied while holding a black diary with a lock and key.

"I still think it is unnecessary for you to have that. What if someone finds it?"

"They would never. I'll make sure of that," Gabriella insisted.

"Whatever you say Miss Prom Queen. By the way, I got you to a try out for cheerleading. You'll the last one tyring out," Sierra said.

"Why am I the last one? I thought it's better to be first?"

"Because you're not an opening act, Gabriella. And the show needs a decent closing and _my_ routine will just do the trick," Sierra answered. Sierra had taught Gabriella all the cheerleading moves during summer. Suprisingly, it was pretty easy than she thought. Gabriella is a natural.

"Are you sure I'll get pick? I mean no freshmen, well except you, has ever made it to the cheerleading squad."

"Trust me, you're going to get in. Plus, Shelby Roberts is a total pushover. She'll give in and let you in. And bonus, she'll never betray a Montez. She's practically my clone and she'll do anything to make me satisfied," Sierra said.

"How do you know that?"

"She still texts me every thirty minutes. And I manage to let her know that a certain hottie Montez is trying out so you're a shoo in."

Gabriella smiled and faced the mirror again. She couldn't wait to start high school. It's going to be a terrific year for her and it is.

By the time it was announced that Gabriella had made to the the cheerleading squad, everyone wants a piece of Gabriella. Throughout the semester, she had managed to hang out with everybody who is anybody in school and still managed to get her grades up. She was everything a girl wants to be. Finally, it was safe to say that Gabriella was finally _popular_ and thus she must follow and maintain the most popular rule ever to survive:

_Rule #1: Always be popular, confident and never show any signs of flaws._

For three years, Gabriella has managed to remain popular and maintain her status as Queen Bee of East High. She also got the chance to become cheerleading captain by the time she's a sophomore and needless to say, she is the second sophomore ever to be given the cheerleading captain spirit stick. It sounded cheesy but Gabriella loved that spirit stick a lot and to be given the honor of having it is just awesome.

During freshmen year, Gabriella met Sharpay Evans who is has a hunger for popularity as much as Gabriella but she isn't one of those cunning girl who is out to destroy Gabriella. Finally, Gabriella has someone her age that she can trust and follow her to A-List parties, sit with her at lunch, meet in between classes to gossip and someone to tell her secrets to. Of course Sharpay knows about Gabriella's popularity guide book but Gabriella never showed it to her.

In the process of becoming popular, Gabriella seemed to become two people. In school and in front of her peers, she becomes this mean cheerleader-popular girl but when with her family and Sharpay, she begins to be nicer but at times, she starts to become a total brat when she doesn't get what she wants. In a way, she was becoming her Sierra but of course, she never notices it.

It was the night before senior year and Gabriella and her parents were off to the country club to have an annual dinner. As always, Gabriella dressed to impress in the most amazing Ralph Lauren dress she had her eye on ever since she saw it in Teen Vouge. The second rule in her popularity clearly said:

_Rule #2: Always dress to impress at all cost_

In the middle of her meal, Gabriella couldn't stop texting and it started to irritate her parents.

"Gabriella, is it really neccesarry for you to text during dinner?" her dad asked.

"It's not polite," her mother added.

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes. _Rule #3: Never let your guard down. _"Mom, dad, are you insects?" Gabriella asked back.

"No," her mother answered.

"Then why are you _bugging_ me?" Gabriella said.

"Now listen here young lady-" Just when Mr Montez was about to scold Gabriella, someone interrupted him.

"Len, Charlotte, what a coincidence to see you here," the guy said. Her dad then turned to the guest but her mom turned back to her.

"This is not over yet young lady. We'll talk about this later," her mother said with a stern voice.

"Whatever. I'm going to get some more food," Gabriella said while leaving the table.

While at the buffet table, somene tapped her on her shoulder, she turned to see her best friend dress in a pink dress with a very puffy skirt. Sharpay is known for her outrages fashion choices. Some say that she's crazy but Gabriella admires Sharpay's courage to wear anything she wants in public. But at times, her choices are way over the top.

"Hey, nice outfit," Sharpay greeted.

"Yours too," Gabriella said trying to hide her sarcasm.

"I know! So are you in trouble for throwing a tantrum to your parents?" Sharpay asked.

"Ok, I did not throw a tantrum. I was just defending myself. Remember rule #3?" Gabriella reminded her.

"I know, I know, never let your guard down. But is it really necessary to do that to your parents?" Sharpay asked again.

"Sierra does it."

"So?"

Before Gabriella could fight back, Sharpay's twin brother walked by. Unlike Sharpay, Ryan is a major nobody in school. In a word, he is a loner, a total outsider.

"Shar, mom and dad wants you back at the table. They want you to meet a few people," Ryan interrupted.

Sharpay sighed and turned to Gabriella with an irritated look. Sharpay looks like she's in need of a little humor.

"Hey Ryan? Did I gave you permission to talk to my BFF and interrupt our convo?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes. He was so over Gabriella and lame comebacks. "I don't need permission. Sharpay's my sister," Ryan fought back.

"Gosh! I'll be there in a few. Just go before anyone thinks we're close," Sharpay said.

With that, Ryan walked away while muttering something under his breath. "I can't believe I am related to him," Sharpay said.

"I can't believe that you two share the same DNA," Gabriella said while giggling.

After a few more minutes of conversation, a guy quietly walks up to Gabriella.

"Excuse me," the guy said.

Gabriella took a good look at him. He's tall, has brown hair and very good looking. She faced Sharpay and signal her to leave. Sharpay got the message and walked away smirking her her friend. Gabriella turned back her attention to the guy.

"Yes?" Gabriella answered flirtaciously.

"You're blocking the buffet table," the guy pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," Gabriella said while moving away. Then she remembered one of th rule.

_Rule #4: Always have the last laugh_

Gabriella then turned back and took a deep breath of confidence. "Actually, I'm not sorry. In fact, you should be apologizing to me," she said.

"Why would I do that? I don't even know you," he replied.

"Well, I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm head captain of East High's cheerleading squad, the most popular girl in school and I am the top of my classes," Gabriella said proudly.

"Wow, thanks for the information, not! Later," the guy said while walking away.

Gabriella winced. No guy has resisted her in years. _What's with this guy? _"Whoa wait. Aren't you going to ask me out?" Gabriella asked.

"I would do that because..."

"Because...you're hot and I'm hot and you're suppose to fall for me," Gabriella said.

"Look I'm flattered, but we'll just have to wait and see. Later," And with that, he walked away. Gabriella could not believe it. A guy actually ignored her. Well she is certainly not letting this one go. She is going to make him fall for her. Whatever it takes.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? I just had this random idea for a story and I just had to write it down. I kinda wrote this at the last minute so sorry if it's bad.**_

_**Ok, basically, this story is about Gabriella who is popular but when her senior year kicks in, everything starts going bad when she is trying to get this guy to like her and the story will soon evolve from there. What do you guys think?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! If i get 10 reviews, I'll post the next one ASAP!**_


	2. You Just Met Your Match

First day of school. It is the most important and crucial day of the year. More crucial than the prom. This day will determine who you will be known for the rest of the school year. If you come to school just to blend in with the lockers, just forget about your resolution about making new friends. Those were the exact words Sierra had told Gabriella during her transition from loser to popular and she never forgot it since.

Being the most well-known person in school means that people expect nothing less from you. The students in school are your audience and you should never give your audience a bad show or they'll lose interest and look for someone else to admire. Obviously Gabriella doesn't want that.

That's why she spent a whole week just to pick out the right back-to-school outfit. It sounded so unreal but it's true and she is not picking just one outfit, she's picking all of the outfits for the whole week of school. Sierra actually told her not to do it but Gabriella couldn't resist. She's just one of those perfectionist people who does things in advance and avoid consequences. Well, that is the only thing that Gabriella is keeping from Sierra.

Another thing she's keeping from Sierra and everyone else, she's a virgin. Sierra had actually told Gabriella that she had to lose her virginity by the time she's 16 but Gabriella couldn't do it. The truth was, Gabriella is a total nun. Yes she kissed a few boys here and there but it never went beyond that but she managed to make people believe that she's not a virgin so that's good enough for her.

Once she is ready and hot, it's time to commence rule number 10.

_Rule #10: Always arrive in style_

And she got it covered. Today she was wearing a yellow dress just reaching her knee with brown patterns and she paired them up with brown strappy high heels and she has her hair half up and half down. It was a perfect back-to-school look. Simple, casual but outstanding. It was her style that she has been pulling off since sophomore year and almost everyone in school soon followed.

Gabriella arrived to school in her white Audi that she got for her 16th birthday. She personalized the seats with her initials. Gabriella was greeted by a group of Junior boys. Gabriella smiled in satisfaction. She had gotten use to all the attention she's getting. Not a moment later, Sharpay arrived, dressed in a red hot vest with a baby tee inside together with a pair of skinny jeans which is accesorized with red glitter. Sharpay wanted to dress in school spirit since she is excited about the fact that she's vice-captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Morning chica. Nice outfit," Sharpay greeted.

Gabriella smiled, "I know," she said while checking her reflection from her compact.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. "What?" Gabriella asked, not looking at Sharpay.

"You didn't tell how cute my outfit is," Sharpay pointed out.

"Oh, right," Gabriella replied while observing Sharpay's outfit. "I like your skinny jeans. Armani?"

"Marc Jacobs," Sharpay corrected her.

"Sorry, my head isn't doing good this morning," Gabriella explained.

Sharpay took a deep breath and let it go, "Never mind. So, how was that guy that talked to you yesterday?"

"He was cute but he was a challenge," Gabriella answered while walking into school. It didn't matter that the hallways were packed. By the time Gabriella and Sharpay walked in, everyone stopped what their doing and gave them room to walk.

"What do you mean? Didn't he try to hit on you?"

"No. Apparently, he doesn't know who I am and I actually have to introduce myself," Gabriella said.

"Wow, maybe he's new in town," Sharpay said.

"Whatever. I shouldn't waste my time on him. There's a lot more fish in the sea," Gabriella claimed.

Gabriella and Sharpay stopped at their lockers which were side by side. Both of them were given the previleged to have double size lockers.

Sharpay pulled a lipgloss from her purse, "Hey, want to try this new lipgloss I got last week? It's called Blueberry Passion by Estee Lauder," Sharpay offered.

"Maybe later. My lip-gloss is still fresh," Gabriella replied.

Seconds later, a petite girl approached Gabriella. Kelsi Nielsen. One of Gabriella's inner circle of friends. Kelsi has been to her house and has been invited to some parties and sleepovers but Gabriella still doesn't trust her. Only because Kelsi is the school top reporter. Gabriella is afraid Kelsi put her deepest darkest secret on the cover of the school newspaper.

_Rule #8: Never trust anyone with a big mouth or is in the school newpaper crew_

"Welcome back Gabriella! How was your summer?" Kelsi asked happily. One more thing Gabriella hates about Kelsi is her perky attitude.

"Amazing. I went to an all around Europe trip, a cruise and then lastly to the Hamptons with Sharpay," Gabriella answered.

"I take it that it wasn't dull at all?" Kelsi inquired.

"Kelsi, didn't you hear her? She went all around Europe. What could be more dull than that?" Sharpay butted in.

"Well I heard a rumor that you hooked up with 3 European guys. True?" Kelsi asked in a reporter tone.

Gabriella stared at Kelsi's eyes in confidence, "I don't kiss and tell Kelsi."

"Then is it also true that you never kissed that guy you met at the country club dinner yesterday because he wasn't that into you?" Kelsi challenged. "Has the fabulous Gabriella lost her touch over the summer?"

"False and at least I still talk to guys. When was the last time you had a date Kelsi? Last year? Or was it the year before that?" Gabriella fired back.

Kelsi didn't answer and just walked away. "Nice job," Sharpay commented.

"Well, it is true. She never had a date since freshmen year," Gabriella said.

"And why would she get a date. The girl won't even go 2 seconds without talking about her life as the school's _only_ journalist," Sharpay added.

_Rule #4: Always have the last laugh_

When Gabriella and Sharpay arrived in homeroom, everyone seems to be surrounding around someone. Gabriella couldn't see who it was.

"What do you think is going on?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella replied. Usually she knows everything about everyone before anyone knowing. She turned to Michelle Rogers, another girl in her tight circle of friends. "Michelle, what's up? Did someone start a riot or something?"

"Not quite. There's a new guy and he's a total babe magnet," Michelle answered.

"Who is he?" Gabriella asked.

"His name is Troy Bolton. He just moved here from Minnesotta. Word on the street is that he was kicked out from his school there," Michelle continued.

"Bad boy huh? That explains why he's moving into my territory. Come on, let's give him a warm welcome," Gabriella declared.

Gabriella managed to open to tight gathering to get a clear look at the guy everyone seemed to be admiring. Her breathing totally stopped when she recognized who that guy is. It's that dude from the country club who was rude to her.

"Troy?" Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she faced Sharpay. "You know him?"

"Well yeah but I haven't seen him in ages," Sharpay explained.

"Why didn't you recognized him yesterday?" Gabriella asked sternly.

"I'm not good at remembering faces," Sharpay reasoned timidly.

"Hello, standing right here," Troy said while getting up from his seat and then facing Gabriella. "It's nice to see you too Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella gave him a plastic smile, "So you're new here? I heard you're some kind of a bad boy," Gabriella said.

"Wow, I've been here for only 10 minutes and you're already gossiping about me? I'm flattered. So did you came here for autographs?," Troy replied cockily.

"No, we're not signing today. Sorry," Gabriella replied.

"Then I take you came here to apologize for yesterday?" Troy asked.

"I don't owe anyone an apology," Gabriella said sternly.

"Really? Because I thought about it and decided to forgive you," he replied. By then, everyone in the room starting to wonder what went down between Troy and Gabriella.

Deep down, Gabriella started to panic but she can't let her audience down.

"Do you have a nut allergy?" Gabriella asked.

"No, why?" Troy turned to his new friends in confusion. He had no idea what was coming.

"Because you're head is starting to swell." Everyone on team Gabriella burst into laughter and shared a round of high fives.

Troy stepped closer, "Um, do you have a towel?" he asked evenly.

"No, why?" She faked-yawned.

"Because you're all washed up." Everyone on team Troy started whooping and hollering.

Gabriella turned her hand into a fist, "Are you a sweater set?"

"No, why?"

"You have just met your match."

"Nice!" Sharpay squealed and team Gabriella started to cheer when Troy countered.

"Are you Will Ferrell?"

"No why?"

"Then don't make me laugh."

"Oh yeah? Well are you a calender?"

"No. Why?"

"Because your days are number, Bolton because this is my school and I guarantee you it will be the year you will never forget," Gabriella declared.

"Bring it on, Montez. I'm ready," Troy fired back while staring deeply into Gabriella's eyes.

Suddenly a teacher walks in, "What is going on here? Students get to your seats immediately. That includes you too Miss Montez."

Gabriella obeyed but not before she had her last word, "This is not over Bolton. This is going to be a long year."

"I'm counting on that Montez."

_**

* * *

**_

_**So what do you think? Do you like the fact that Troy and Gabriella are enemies?**_

_**Please tell me your thoughts. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Ugly Rumor

Sierra once told Gabriella that gossips surrounding yourself helps you to stay on top of a social chain. If you're the most talked about person in school, you are like the trending topic in Twitter. If people talk about you, it means they are taking notice of you.

Gabriella is already used to different types of gossips surrounding her. During freshmen year, the first ever gossip surrounding her was that she eats only nuts for the whole summer to keep herself thin. Which is totally not true of course. But according to Sierra...

_Rule # 11: Never deny the any good gossip about you. Stay calm and keep confident._

Although...

_Rule #11A: Deny bad gossips about you right away_

Unfortunately today, Gabriella was a bit confused whether the gossip that has been spread around the school was good or not. This rumor involves her and Troy and she doesn't even know Troy at all except that he's a Popularity stealer. Ever since homeroom, Troy Bolton seemed to be to the new toy in a store. More people are paying more attention to him than her and that is bad because once Gabriella loses her audience, she loses everything.

"Earth to Gabriella!" A hand waving distracted her.

"What?" Gabriella said annoyingly to Sharpay. She really hates it when people interrupt her when she's in deep thoughts. Especially when it' lunchtime because it's the only time could relax.

"You didn't hear me?" Sharpay asked.

"No Sharpay. What is it? What did you just tell me?" Gabriella replied, irritated.

"Well...let's start with how I knew Troy in the first place," Sharpay started.

"Continue."

"Well, it was a few a years ago when I went to this trip to Minnesotta to visit my uncle. Back then, Troy was a kind of a geek and plus he's friends with Ryan and you know me, I don't hang out with whoever Ryan hangs out with and the reason I didn't recognise him is because he changed alot and I haven't seen him in ages," Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, I still don't get why you know Troy," Gabriella said impatiently.

"Well, my uncle is Troy's father," Sharpay answered.

Gabriella's eyes widened in horror, "You mean...you're related to my enemy? How could you?"

"Enemy? Gabi, you barely know him," Sharpay insisted.

"And you do? I thought you totally ignored him. What other secret have you been keeping from me?" Gabriella asked threatening.

"Well, you see, it's a funny thing actually. He and his family, of course, is living in my guesthouse til they find a place of their own," Sharpay answered timidly.

"Is there anything else you're keeping from me? Besides the fact that you are such an airhead?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't expect you two to be in the same room together ever. I swear," Sharpay said.

Gabriella took a deep breath before speaking, "It's fine. I'm sorry too."

"I swear I'll make it up to you Gabriella. I'll tell you all of his dirty little secrets, I'll spread rumors about him for you, I'll even help you destroy him," Sharpay offered.

"That's the problem. I don't know how to destroy him. I just need to know his weakness. Maybe you _should_ dig up something about him for the meantime. Find out something that is unbelivable so that I can use it against him," Gabriella ordered.

"I'll do the best I can. I'll give you the details tomorrow," Sharpay said.

Suddenly, a group of students burst into laughter at a lunch table just directly across from Gabriella's table. There, Gabriella saw a laid back Troy with a stupid grin on his face and looked as if he was running for president. Gabriella's temper grew higher when Troy caught Gabriella looking at him and he gave him an smirk which seems to say 'You're life is over.'

"On second thought Shar, why don't you try hanging out with him more often," Gabriella insisted.

"Ew, that would mean I have to hang out with Ryan," Sharpay pointed out.

"Well yeah but haven't you always wanted to be a secret agent? Well this is your chance," Gabriella said.

"Well...ok. I'll start tonight," Sharpay said uneasily.

_Rule #1A: Always be in control_

* * *

The next day, Gabriella was by her locker checking her appearance when someone approached and closed her locker suddenly and gave her a shock. She calmed down when she saw who it was. It was none other than her new enemy.

"What do you want Bolton? Came to borrow my chapstick? Because your lips are looking a little...dry," Gabriella spatted.

"Amusing, Montez. I just came here to let you know that I'm not afraid of you and I know what you're up to," Troy said.

Gabriella gave him a straight look, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Drop the act. I know what you told Sharpay to do and it's ok. I'm alright with it. I just didn't know you were that into me," Troy said.

Gabriella shot him a confused look. Did she hear him right? "I'm sorry. You're saying that I like you?"

"Don't have to deny it. I thought about it and maybe we should hang out sometime," Troy continued.

Gabriella scoffed and crossed her arms, "Ok, I honestly have no idea what you're saying. I don't know where you get your information from but I guarantee you, I do not have any sort of feelings towards you except hatred."

Troy just chuckled, "I thought it was obvious. Why did you desperately want me to ask you out at the country club then?"

"I wasn't desperate. I was just...bored," Gabriella lied.

"Right...See you around Montez. Let me know when you want the date to be," Troy said.

"I don't want to date you Bolton!"

"Oh, I know you do," Troy said calmly.

Gabriella groaned frustratedly and went to the girls bathroom to find Sharpay. _How dare popularity stealing Bolton just came to me and claims that I like him? Where the hell did he get the idea that I have any sort of feelings towards him. What an idiot! _Gabriella thought in her head while searching for Sharpay. Luckily she was there reapplying her makeup.

"How did Troy get the idea that I like him?" Gabriella asked Sharpay sternly.

"Well I didn't say anything. I swear on my car," Sharpay answered.

"Then why did he just ask me out?" Gabriella asked again.

"Oh my god, he asked you out?" Sharpay asked back.

"YES! And I am furious with it. Why is he asking me out? Did I do something to lead him on or something? Did I somehow become attractive to him in 24 hours?" Gabriella said.

"Why are you so caught up on this? If you don't like him then just forget about it and to think about it, maybe you should date him," Sharpay replied.

"WHAT?"

"Think about it. He's popular, you're popular. Together, you'll be more popular than ever," Sharpay insisted.

"Sharpay, didn't you forget what Sierra told us in Hamptons? A guy and a girl should never share popularity because it will lead to a big mess and it's rule #5," Gabriella said.

"Why are you stressing this out?" Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked at her friend as if she's retarded. "Popularity is more than a standing Sharpay. It is a _business_. I have been developing my _business_ since before freshmen year and now that my _business_ is stable, I will not let a rival competitor take away my _business_. Do you understand?"

"Alright, fine, I'm sorry. We'll fix this somehow. Ok, yesterday, I found out that Troy never turns down a bet," Sharpay told her.

"So?"

"Sooo, make a bet that he can't refuse. Something that can make you win so you'll end up superior," Sharpay suggested.

Gabriella thought Sharpay's idea was good. In fact it was brilliant and Gabriella knew exactly what she should do. It was going to put her back on top.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Please tell me your thoughts.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Stick To It Like Glue

"So, Bolton doesn't like to turn down a bet, huh? Well I got a bet that he would never refuse," Gabriella told Sharpay while applying an extra coat of lip gloss.

Sharpay, who keeps trying to get Gabriella to tell her, starts to become irritated. "What are you going to do? It's not something terrifying right? I mean, he is still my cousin after all," she said.

Gabriella assured that issue with a smile, "Relax Shar, I promise I won't pull out my machine gun and kill him. Besides, pretty girls don't bite," she replied with an evil smile and walks away to find Troy to put her plan into motion.

While walking along the hallways to find him, Gabriella found Kelsi talking to some freshman about his views on cafeteria food. She rolled her eyes and pulled Kelsi sideways and practically dragged Kelsi to walk with her.

"Follow me and you won't get hurt," Gabriella told Kelsi.

"Where are you taking me?" Kelsi questioned.

"Wow Kelsi, for a reporter, you sure do ask a lot of questions," Gabriella replied.

"I am the school reporter," Kelsi reminded her.

"You know what I mean," Gabriella said. And then she gently pushed Kelsi towards a familiar locker. "All I need you to do is stand here, look innocent and record every single detail of this moment. Got it? Because if you don't, I can easily get someone better. Someone more understanding of this situation," Gabriella said threateningly.

"Ok, I'll do it," Kelsi responded with a horrifying look on her face as if she saw a serial killer victimizing on a little girl. Gabriella smiled in satisfaction and a few seconds later, someone she was expecting arrived just in time for the show to start.

"Montez, how do I know that one day you'll be standing by my locker waiting for me?" Troy started.

Gabriella smiled in attempt to make this deal happen. "Well Bolton, I did some thinking and I accept your kind offer. Who knew you were so into me?"

"What are you babbling about Montez?" Troy asked.

Gabriella pretended to look hurt, "I can't believe you forgot Bolton. I thought I have always been that girl your head that you can't get rid of. I mean, that is the reason why you asked me out yesterday right?"

Kelsi started to scribble down on her note pad furiously and she first-handedly witnesses the scene in front of her. Teen Queen vs. Rebel Newbie. "Ok, but I don't get why she's here," Troy said, referring to Kelsi.

"I called her as a witness. I am here to kindly accept your offer to take me out on a date," Gabriella said, getting gasps from all the passer-bys eavesdropping at their conversation.

Troy looked sceptical than excited, "What made you change your mind Montez? Did I suddenly become instantly irresistible to you?"

"As if!" Gabriella spat back but then she remembered that she was supposed to act like she was in to him. "I mean, as if I could ever turn down an offer to take me out on a date. I am a lady after all."

Troy looked satisfied, "I'm impressed how quickly you transformed from a slutty, conceited bitch into a sophisticated young lady."

Gabriella was not sure whether she should be flattered at the last sentence or angry because he just called her a slut.

"Although, you may have to work on that slutty part though. Didn't you hear? Nice is the new slutty," Troy continued as if to test Gabriella's patience.

Gabriella managed to maintain her cool in front of her peers.

_Rule #6: Never lose your cool in front of everyone._

"I'll try to keep that in mind Bolton. Since you have been so nice to me by giving me some life advice, maybe I should be the one to tell you that leather jackets on a bad boy is totally cliché and so Grease. Just so you know," Gabriella replied.

"I'll take that note. I'll pick you up today after school then," Troy said.

"Can't. Cheer practice."

"After that?"

"Sorry, I have other plans."

"Fine then how about Friday night. I'll take you to _special place_," he said.

"Ok, Friday night then," Gabriella replied. She then took Kelsi's pen without permission and then walks towards Troy and took his hand to write her address and phone number. When she's done, she looked at Troy straight in the eye and said, "Can't wait."

"Just so you know, we're not going to expensive restaurant so better leave your Prada at home," Troy let her know.

"Fine, I'll go casual and I promise I would not look slutty," Gabriella said. "Later."

Right after Gabriella left, everyone else dispersed and Kelsi went after Gabriella.

"That's it? That's your big scoop that you have? I thought you were going to punch him or something. You want me to write a story about how the most popular girl in school got asked out by East High's newest bad boy?," Kelsi questioned.

"There is more to this story Kelsi. Just stick to it like a glue and keep reading between the tweets," Gabriella replied and dismissed Kelsi.

* * *

Gabriella was by her locker when Sharpay ran towards her exasperatedly.

"Gross Shar, you're getting sweat on over my locker," Gabriella said.

Sharpay ignored her friend's rude comments and asked, "YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH TROY?"

Gabriella smiled calmly, "Yep. Why?"

"Oh I don't know, just yesterday you look like you're about to pull a _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _on him and now suddenly you're going all _Dear John_? What happened to sabotaging and scheming?" she asked.

"Relax Shar. I told you I had a plan remember," Gabriella replied.

"Which you didn't tell me," Sharpay reminded her.

"Think about it Shar. If he easily manages to find out that I told you to hang out with him, it would be much more easier for him to find out what my plan is to sabotage him," she replied.

"So you don't trust me," Sharpay added.

Gabriella put a hand on her shoulder and smile sympathetically, "Yeah. But I promise you, you'll like the outcome once it's revealed. Now let's go and get our perky butts into cheer practice. Oh, and FYI, I still need you to be close to him just in case he says anything about me so I'll have a heads up on what's up."

"Ok…" Sharpay replied. She just could not believe that her best friend does not trust her at all. Then again, it is Gabriella. Once she sets her eye on something, she needs to have it or else.

* * *

_**Sorry I have been so MIA. I have been super super busy! I am going to be continually busy for the pass few months so I can't promise you a new chapter ASAP.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
